


A Thousand Years

by rebaobsessions



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaobsessions/pseuds/rebaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem set around the time the Doctor turns a thousand, while he is away from Amy and Rory, about his approaching decision to face his end. (After God Complex, before Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DW poem. If you haven't read it, You should check out "Gallifrey Falls, No More, and Good Men Go to War". This poem is set in the years the 11th Doctor spent away from Amy and Rory, before facing his end. Please let me know what you think.

**A Thousand Years**

By Reba

 

A thousand years of life,

Adventure, love, and strife.

A thousand years of travel,

Friends, enemies, and battles.

 

A thousand years of pain,

Death, loss, and suffering.

A thousand years of running,

Searching, fighting, loving.

 

A thousand years of plans,

Close-calls, relief, and bans.

A thousand years of spoilers,

Mysteries, puzzles, and hinters.

 

A thousand years of me.

I find it hard to believe.

Yet here I stand alone,

Older, tired, as I roam.

 

A thousand years.

 

A thousand years…

With those I held dear

Should I continue?

Find a way to start anew?

 

Do I dare

To try and share

When those who have,

Died or left?

 

A thousand years.

 

A thousand years

Is quite a long time.

I can continue,

But—perhaps it  _is_  time.


End file.
